Turtle Time
by CourtneylovesTMNT12
Summary: (Leo's POV) Donnie starts acting differently & seems to be getting beat up but by who? Leo, Raph & Mikey try to find out, will Donnie ever cone clean? read to find out! Rated T for violence, blood,& intense action (2012 series based)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It had been a long day. Tired & worn out I went 2 bed not knowing that in the morning I would awake to probably the worst thing that's ever happened to me.

It was a typical morning(or so it seemed) I went into the kitchen 2 make some toast. I got some bread & put it in the toaster, of course I broke it again... "Donnie," I yelled "I think I broke the toaster again!"

There was no response, it concerned me. I went into his room & see that he was quite beat up & knocked out? Something wasn't right, could he have gotten beat up & I was in such deep sleep I didn't hear it?

"Damn it" I guess it came out louder that I thought because just then Raph came in.

"Everything ok Leo?" He asked

"Not really, look at Donnie!"

"Oh, yea he kinda pissed me off so I beat him up"

"RAPH ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I yelled

"Hey man chill I'm just kidding with you" his voice was so calm, like he didn't even care.

"We'll," I said "what should we do?"

"I'd say leave him for now, maybe he'll be ok" Raph suggested.

"Are you kidding?" I asked

"No I'd he was hurt this bad he deserves some sleep"

"That's a good point" I yawned, tuned around & looked at Raph "can you fix the toaster?"

"I wouldn't know were to start Leo." He responded

"Ok I guess we'll have left over pizza!" I said in a sleepy-exited way. I turned to look back at Donnie passed out on his bed. "Who would've done this, &, why?" I concentrated on his face badderd & bruised, a black eye & a small soon to be scare on his cheek.

"Poor Donnie" I went back into the kitchen & joined Raph who was already eating pizza.

"Hey save some for the rest of us!" I scolded

"Chill there's another box in the fridge" he said cramming the rest of the pizza into his mouth.

I opened the fridge & looked into the empty pizza box.

"Damn you Raph" I said

He burst out laughing.

"Not cool, not funny!" I yelled.

"It kinda is funny" he said choking on his own laughter.

"Damn you" I repeated

Mikey walked into the room.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked envious of the pizza sauce all over Raph's face.

"Nothing now, FattyMcfat here ate it all!" I couldn't help but laugh at my little joke.

"What about toast?" Mikey asked hungrily.

"Can't I broke the toaster..."

"Really Leo, again?" Mikey said frustrated, "can't Donnie fix it, hey, where is Donnie?"

_(Hey guys let me know what you think as my first fanfic I wanna know how it's going! I'll take any suggestions too guys just remember feedback, feedback, feedback, I also apologize is I accidentally use any "text language" thanks for reading!)_


	2. Toast trouble

**Chapter 2:**

Just then Donnie walked in.

"You sleep well Donnie?" Raph asked snickering.

"Fine thank you," replied Donnie

We all started laughing, Mikey was laughing so hard he was bent over.

"What's so funny?"Donnie asked.

"Oh nothing," Raph said still chuckling. "By the way, have you looked in the mirror this morning?"

"No, why?" Donnie asked cautiously.

"Ok Donnie if you're acting stupid it's not working at all," Raph said.

"I'm so confused..."

"Go look in the mirror Donnie," I suggested gesturing toward the bathroom. Donnie went into the bathroom then came running out.

"Oh real funny Raph!" Donnie yelled sarcastically.

"It wasn't me I swear!" Raph yelled back in his defense.

"Then who did this?" Donnie asked confused.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," I said. "& your sure u had no idea it happened?

"Yea I don't remember anything after I went 2 bed," Donnie said. "If u black out the chances of remembering are very low."

"Do u think you'll be ok Donnie?" I asked concerned.

"I honestly don't know, but I feel fine now," Donnie lied.

"Ok as long as you're ok, can you fix the toaster?"

"...again Leo?" Donnie stretched out 'again' to make sure I knew I'd already broken it 17 other times.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Sure" Donnie said taking the toaster off the counter. He split it is half & began messing around with the wires & other mechanisms inside of it. Afterwards he set the toaster back on the counter. I grabbed the bread out.

"Uh-eh, you're not allowed to use the toaster anymore!" He said strictly.

"Oh what?!" I said, this was so unfair! Mikey, Raph & Donnie got out the toast & put in the the toaster. I cleared my throat.

"Oh sorry Leo" Donnie said putting another slice on bread in the toaster for me. When the toast was done Donnie got out our toast & set it on plates for all of us. Mikey immediately got out a can of pizza sauce out & speed it across his toast.

"Ew!" I said "Mikey I know you like pizza, but that's discussing!"

"Don't worry I'll fix that!" Mikey said putting cheese on the sauce.

"That doesn't make it better," I said trying not to gag.

"Hey guys," April said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey April" Donnie said turning around. April gasped.

"Donnie what happened?" She had the most worried expression on her face.

"No it's ok, I'm fine, really" Donnie said convincingly.

"You sure Donnie?"

"It looks worse than it is," Donnie said.

"Ok if you're sure," April said not convinced. Me, Donnie & Raph finished our toast & went into the living room while Mikey took his last few bites. I turned on the TV & watched Space Heroes.

"I'm out if here, Raph said walking over to he training dummy, he begun punching it when Mikey finished & joined me, Donnie & April in the living room.

_(Hey again guys! I read the reviews & me & a few other people will start proof reading. I'll try to update ASAP but sometimes my schedule gets crazy just tell me if I need to hurry with the new chapters I probably won't post chapters more that twice a week again feedback is always good thanks for reading! Again I'm sorry for any text language I did proof read as well as other people also) _


	3. Pizza fight

**Chapter****3:**

"Hey April?" Mikey asked. "Could you get us more pizza?"

"Yea since Raph ate ALL of the rest for breakfast," I added.

"There was only 3 pieces left!" Raph yelled.

"Uh-huh, sure" Mikey said sarcastically.

"THERE WAS!" Raph yelled.

"Raph stop lying its ok if you ate all the pizza," Mikey replied.

"THAT'S IT!" Raph yelled & came over to Mikey "YOU—"

"Raph chill man" Mikey interrupted.

"I didn't eat all the pizza" Raph tried to be calm, he didn't feel like pounding Mikey into the ground right now.

"Then how come its gone, huh?"

"I'm warning you Mikey!" Raph's fists & teeth clenched.

"Raph it's ok I'm not mad,"

"I DIDN'T!" Raph screamed in rage. Then grabbed Mikey's wrist & flipped him.

"Raph stop it, that's not necessary!" I scolded.

"YES IT IS!" raph screamed.

"Ra—" I tried to say

"SHUT UP LEO!" he yelled, ran into his room & slammed the door. "Well then," I said. Mikey whimpered.

"You ok Mikey?" I asked concerned

"I'm fine," Mikey said with a winery tone in us voice.

"You sure Mikey, you don't sound fine."

"April," Mikey said "will you get the pizza?"

"Of course Mikey," April said.

"Yay!" Mikey shouted happily. Raph slammed his door open.

"Raph stay in your room, you need to cool off," I said

"SHUT UP LEO BEFORE I POUND YOU & MIKEY BOTH INTO THE GROUND!" Raph's eyes were filled with rage & anger. Mikey got scared & went into his shell. Raph punched the training dummy viciously. Everyone was too scared to say anything.

"How about I get that pizza," April said breaking the silence(aside from Raph's grunting & mumbles of curses).

"Yay!" Mikey's voice sounded muffled from being in his shell.

"Why don't I come with you, uhh in case someone tries to mug you?" Donnie said awkwardly.

April shrugged, "I guess so."

"Stay in the shadows Donnie!" I reminded him.

"I know," Donnie's voice faded as they got farther & farther away.

"Raph I think that dummy's had enough for now," I said.

"You know you're right Leo, I should be pounding you!" He yelled.

"And what did I do?" I asked confidently.

"You pissed me off!" Raph said as he let out a hard punch across my face.

"Raph chill out or go to your room, control your anger," I said as I took our my katanas. "I don't want someone to get hurt!"

"So April what pizza ate you getting?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know whatever is biggest, & I'll probably get two," April replied.

"What toppings?" Donnie asked.

"Dose it matter to you?"

"No, only that it has 'em"

"Why don't you call Mikey & ask I'm sure he'll know what kinda he wants," April said. Donnie punched in Mikey's number & his Tphone rang.

"Hello, what do you need?" Mikey said.

"April wants to know what toppings you want on the pizza.," Donnie replied.

"EVERYTHING!" Mikey said exited.

"Ok I'll tell her" Donnie replied as he hung up.

"What'd he say?" April asked.

"EVERYTHING!" Donnie said trying to mimic Mikey's voice. April laughed.

Raph took out both if this sai.

"Raph come on," I insisted. "You don't wanna do this." Raph charged at me, when I deflected his attack one of my katanas broke.

"Great, just great," I said with my words full of sarcasm.

_(Hey guys hope you're enjoying this book! As I am trying my hardest I will take suggestions. Feedback is always epic! Thanks for reading!)_


	4. Blowing it up

**Chapter 4:**

Raph charged at me. I tried to deflect his attack with my katana again only, it didn't work out to well. My second katana snapped.

"God damn it!" I yelled angrily. Raph charged at me again, this time grabbing my wrist & flipping me. I immediately got back up readying myself for an attack at any moment, But nothing happened.

"To scared to attack are we," Raph said he tuned his voice to make it sound like me was talking to a two year old. "I guess I will." Raph grabbed my wrist again flipping me over a second time but his time pinning me to the ground.

"See I told you I'm a better fighter than you!" Raph said crossing his arms with a bragging-like look on his face. My face flushed with anger, I clenched my teeth & fists.

"Oh is widdle Weo mad?" Raph said again talking to me like I was two.

"I wouldn't call it even Raph," I said with a smirk on my face.

"And why would that be?" Raph asked suspiciously,

"Because there's a cockroach on your shell," I said.

"AHHHH!" Raph began running around & screaming. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I ignored him, of course I was going easy on him, it's boosted his self esteem. He's never told anyone but I knew he didn't have much self worth, poor Raph.

"You got it Raph it's gone," I said

"Good, remind me to pound Donnie if he makes another 'spy-roach'"

"Don't you think he's beat up enough Raph?" I said concerned.

"If he makes another spy-roach, no" he said, there was a tone in his voice wasn't familiar it was like scared & rage-full at the same time.

April & Donnie walked in with pizza.

"That smell," Mikey's voice was muffled because he was still in his shell, "PIZZA!?"

"Yea Mikey," April said as the set the pizza on the table.

"YAY!" Mikey came out of his shell & ran into the kitchen faster than worp speed.

"Hey Mikey no need to run at worp speed," I said jokingly.

"Really Leo?" Raph said "is that a space heroes thing?"

"Course!" I said it out loud apparently because Raph face-palmed himself. Everyone was kind of doing there own thing now, April & Donnie were talking, Mikey was cramming pizza into his mouth, & Raph was beating on the training dummy. I joined Mikey eating pizza.

"Leo?" I Mikey asked.

"What's up Mikey?"

"Well April kinda bought this pizza for ME."

I set down the pizza that was in my hand, "not even one measly piece?"

"Mikey share the pizza" April yelled from across the room.

"Fine ONE piece!" Mikey said.

I picked my piece back up & ate it. "So who's ready for training?" I asked, honestly I was exited about it.

"Well I'm working in something really important right now, could I skip today maybe Leo?" Donnie asked.

Raph raised his eyebrow, "is it another spy-roach Donnie?"

"Oh no just doing some mods for the shellraiser," Donnie said.

"Cool what kinda mods?" I asked.

"Uhh it's a surprise."

"What's a mod Donnie?" Mikey asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"It means modification Mikey," Donnie replied.

"Uhhhhhhh,"

"Ugh just forget it Mikey!" Donnie said.

"Ok," Mikey voice was happy as usual again.

"Raph, Mikey, come on" I ordered

"We'll if I'm not sponing with Donnie who will I spon with?" Raph asked.

"Mikey," I said.

"Haha—no," Raph's voice sounded rather horse from yelling.

"I'm not sponing with that brick-head!"

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Mikey yelled.

"Raph—"

"Why don't you train with the brick head?!" Raph asked.

"I'm still here!" Mikey yelled.

"Fine Raph don't train today!"

"Leo, do I still have to train?" Mikey asked.

"Well I was-" he put on his puppy dog face. "Fine, I guess not." I hated that no one was going to train.

"Donnie you're still conning on night patrol right?" I asked as Donnie waz leaving the room.

"Course Leo why wouldn't I? Donnie responded. I say on the couch & watched Space Heroes.

"Uhg really Leo" Raph complained.

"You know you don't have to watch it," I said.

Then there was a loud booming sound coming from Donnie's lab. Donnie sprinted out then putting his hands on his knees to rest for a second.

"Donnie—"

"I'll fix it," Donnie replied.

"Fix what, Donnie what happened?" I asked.

"We'll I was constructing a missile for the shellraiser-"

"You didn't blow anything up did you?!" I asked my eyes widened.

"Uhh well..." Donnie scratched the back of his head. "The shellraiser didn't blow up, just uhh... Part of the wall"

"DONNIE!? What the heck?"

"I know I'm usually so careful not to let's stuff like that happen, I'm sorry Leo," Donnie put his head down.

_(So this chapters a little longer, are longer chapters better? Tell me! The feedback monster is hungry!)_


	5. Night patrol

**Chapter 5:**

"You better be sorry Donnie!" Raph's face filled with rage.

"Raph take a chill pill I'm sure it's not that bad right Don?"

"Uh, follow me..." Donnie gestured toward the abandoned subway tracks were the shellraiser was. We followed him in.

"Dam Donnie, I can't believe u had the guts to say you blew up PART of the wall!"

"You know what Raph why don't you just go to your room & cool off ok?"

"And who made you the boss of me?" Raph shoved me aside & stomped off into his room.

I turned back & faced Donnie, "Can you fix it Donnie?"

"I don't know Leo, it would cut into the little rind I have to give the shellraiser the mods," Donnie replied, I noticed he looked uneasy. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" Donnie wasn't good at hiding his emotions.

"Something's up Donnie..." I started saying but my voice trailed off.

"It's ok Leo I'm fine," I didn't mean to but I started laughing, the last thing Donnie looked was ok.

"Leo..." He didn't finish the sentence, but I knew he probably wanted to be left alone. So I nodded & walked away. A few hours later Donnie walked out if the subway tunnels & into his room. His head was down.

"Did you finish it Donnie?" I asked anxiously.

"'fraid not Leo," he shook his head.

"How come?" My smile disappeared.

"I'll finish it later," something was defiantly up, it wasn't like Donnie to quit on a project so early.

"Donnie—"

"I'm fine Leo," Donnie interrupted.

April walked back into the living room, "hey Donnie!"

"Hi April,"

She walked over to Donnie "Is something wrong Donnie?"

"I'm fine..." His voice trailed off.

Donnie knew April didn't believe him, but he didn't date tell her what was going on, really he didn't dare tell anyone. It bothered me, I mean turtles first... right? April & Donnie just stood there, it was like they could read each others mind & were having a conversation inside their heads. Finally April walked away & joined me watching space heroes.

"What's up with him?" She asked concerned.

"Honestly I don't know, he won't say anything,"

"That's weird," she said.

"I know," I continued, "it's just not like him... I just hope he's ok."

"You & I both Leo," she added.

Raph walked in, "Not this show again!"

"Raph," I said, "has Dinnie said anything to you?"

"About..."

"Why he's acting so weird,"

"Oh, no... I haven't noticed"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Well I have but-" he didn't finish his sentence.

"Hey Raph grab Mikey we're about to go on night patrol!"

"Ok," Raph headed for Mikey's room.

"I'll get Donnie," April offered.

"Ok," I went into my room, garbled a few throwing stars & went bar into the living room to meet the others. Raph, Mikey, & Donniet were already there.

"Alright lets go!" Raph grinned, he loved night patrol. We went up to the surface & jumped from roof to roof looking for the foot clan, the Kranng, or anything else we could fight.

"Hey look!" Mikey pointed to a few purple dragons stealing some kraang tech, probably for Baxter Stockman.

"YES!" Raph jumped down in front of a few.

"Well well well look what we have here," Raph took out his sai. Me Donnie & Mikey can down too taking out our weapons as well. Raph started attacking a few & I joined in, then Mikey & Donnie. They ran away & dropped the tech.

"Hey Donnie," I picked up the box & handed it to him.

"Oh cool," Donnie was usually more exited about new tech.

"Ok well we should head back," I suggested. He headed back to the lair.

"How'd it go?" April asked.

"Good, Donnie got some new stuff!" I said.

"Oh cool, well I think I'll head back home ok, I'll see you guys later, bye Donnie!" She winked at Donnie. Donnie blushed & waved goodbye.

_(How'd this chapter go? TELL MEHH! Thanks for your support! Luv you guys!)_


	6. Suspects & pizza delivery

**Chapter 6:**

After April left Donnie went bank into his room to sleep. Raph went to his room too, & so did Mikey. I decided to stay up & try to figure something out, about Donnie he just, wasn't acting like himself. But I thought of nothing before I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up on the couch. "That's right I was sitting here thinking all night," I remembered.

"Looked who decided to wake up," Donnie said with a smirk on his face.

Still half asleep I asked "What are you talking about Donnie?"

"You do realize it's like 11:30 right?" He replied, "what were you doing last night?"

"Just, stuff... Leader stuff," I said.

"Yea? Well everyone else is training when you want to join."

It was at that time I actually fully woke up. "Wait Donnie,"

"Yea Leo?" Donnie asked stopping himself from walking away.

"You look worse than you did last night, Donnie," I said with a worried look on my face.

"I'll be fine Leo," Donnie's started walking away again.

"No Donnie wait!"

Donnie stopped.

"Donnie we need to talk about this-"

"About what," he interrupted.

"Donnie what's going on? You can't hide this from everyone, turtles first... Right?"

"Turtles first," Donnie replied walking back into the training room. I sighed & joined them in the training room a few minutes later. Raph & Donnie were sponning & Mikey was waiting for me. After sponning & training for a while Donnie & Mikey went back into the living room to relax for a while. Raph stated following them.

"Raph can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure what do you want?" He asked.

"What's going on with Donnie?" I replied.

"Looks Leo I know you're trying to look after Donnie, but if he wanted to tell us something, he would," Raph's voice showed little concern for Donnie.

I gave Raph a suspicious look.

"What's that look?" His eyes narrowed, "you don't seriously think it's ME do you?"

"Well you're sure acting like it Raph," I replied.

"Wow! Just wow! Why would I do that to Donnie?"

"I don't know Raph you just, I don't know"

"Look Leo," Raph's expression suddenly changed, "I'm worried about Donnie too, but there's really nothing we can to if he doesn't wanna tell us anything."

"I guess your night but–"

Mikey walked in, "hey what're we talking about?"

"Uh me & Leo were trying to decide what kind of pizza we're gonna get," Raph said.

"Oh ok, so what're we getting?" Mikey smiled.

"Well it was between pepperoni & meat lovers," I said.

"Hmm good choices, I vote both!" Mikey suggested.

"Ok Mikey," I said taking out my Tphone.

"Thanks guys!" Mikey said walking to the living room.

"Are we actually getting pizza? Because if we are we should ask Donnie too," Raph said.

"Yea ok I will," I walked into the living room where Donnie stood watch Mikey playing "Kingdom of Hearts".

"Hey Donnie were getting pizza what do you want?"

"Doesn't matter, whatever Mikey wants," Donnie replied. He didn't usually have a preference when it came to pizza toppings, so it was a normal response. At least one thing about him could be normal. I ordered the pizzas, then called April to go pick them up. When April returned with the pizzas I gave her the money for them. Then set them on the table so everyone could enjoy. Mikey, Raph, & Donnie dug into the pizza.

"Hey save some for the rest of us!" I scolded glaring at Raph. I must have stood there looking at him for a while because he gave me a weirded out look.

"What's your problem Leo?"

I snapped back into reality from my deep thinking, "huh? Oh nothing, just in thought that's all."

"About what?" Donnie asked.

"Oh nothing just-" my Tphone started beeping.

"What's the, heck?! Donnie what's wrong with this thing?"

"Lemmie see," he said extending his arm out towards me.

I handed him my Tphone & he sat there for a minute or two pushing buttons until it stopped.

"I gotta go work on something in the lab!" Donnie rush off without finishing his slice of pizza.

_Thanks for reading! Please I want feedback! Sorry it took so long I've just been really busy! Well anyway thanks again for reading!_


	7. Lets not be violent Raph

**Chapter 7:**

"What's up with him?" April asked.

"I don't know, I've been trying to figure it out, any idea?" I said.

"No, I'll go talk to him, if he talks to anyone it'll be me," April smirked.

I laughed, "ok if you get anything out of him let me know!"

April walked up to Donnie's lab & opened the door cautiously. Then walked in slowly.

"Oh hey April," Donnie smiled at her.

"Hey, Donnie... is anything bothering you?" April looked into his eyes in hope they would bring the answer if he didn't.

Donnie put his head down & rubbed the back of his neck.

"Honestly, I don't know..." His voice trailed off. He tried to avoid eye contact in any way possible.

"Donnie?" April put her hand on his shoulder & looked into his eyes, "are you ok?"

He sighed, "no..." That's was all he could say, all he wanted to say.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well-" he stopped himself from going on, "not right now ok?"

"Ok," April nodded, "so what're ya doing?"

"Uhh nothing!" Donnie closed his laptop & scattered around some papers. His face turned red then he grinned nervously.

April laughed a little, "are you seriously not gonna show me?"

Donnie panicked, "it's a surprise?"

April raised her eyebrow, "Ok, if you say so." Then she left.

"Did you get anything out of Donnie?" I asked curiously

"Well, he admitted he's not ok, other than that... no," April shrugged.

"So we still don't know why he's not ok, great just great!"

"Sorry Leo, I-"

"It's not your fault April it's Donnie's, he'll talk when he wants... I guess," I interrupted.

"Guess you're right, but," April sighed, "I'm just worried about him."

"Why?" Mikey interrupted.

"'Cause he's acting, not like himself," April replied.

"Oh... Ohhh that makes sense."

"Why?" Raph cut in.

"Because when I asked him to fix your controller he said 'no'"

"Wait... You broke my controller!?" Raph clenched his teeth.

"Uhhh-no!?" Mikey panicked.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU MIKEY!" Raph yelled & chases Mikey all around the house.

I sighed then facepalmed myself.

"Raph REALLY needs to learn to 'control' his anger," April laughed.

But of course right when she said it, Raph was right behind her.

"Oh so now you're making fun if me?!" Raph said with a clenched fist.

April turned around & saw Raph standing behind her.

"Hey chill ok? It was just a joke," April said trying to calm him down.

"Oh it was a joke? Yea ok now I forgive you," Raph's face was full of sarcasm, "so it's ok because this is a joke!" Raph actually punched her across the face.

I ran over to Raph & pinned him to the wall, "hey, HEY! That was uncalled for! Go!" I pointed to his room.

He punshed me off & stomped into his room slamming the door.

"You ok April?" I looked at her, she was crying.

"Yea I'm ok, I like bleeding," April gave me a sarcastic smile trying to hide the fact she was in tears.

"Sorry," I gave her a sympathetic look, "I'll go get Donnie he'll know how to help you." I ran into Donnie's lab.

"Leo can I just be alone?"

"No," I said pushing him toward the door, "because Raph punched April & now she's bleeding!"

"Whoa, WHAT?!" Donnie ran into the kitchen.

"You ok April?" Donnie frowned, he knew she wasn't.

"Umm I'm gonna go with a no," still crying she managed to laugh at little at her joke.

"Ok, well," Donnie examined the cut on her cheek.

I grabbed Mikey's First Aid Kit & handed it to Donnie. Donnie got a wash cloth & wiped the blood off her face, thankfully it wasn't I lot.

"Will she be ok?" I stared at the cut.

"I'm not exactly sure Leo," Donnie let out a big sigh, "you feel ok April? He didn't punch in any of your ribs did he?"

April laughed a little, "no."

Donnie nodded, "if you need anything let me know, anything ok?"

"Ok Donnie," April smiled, she liked that he wanted her to be happy.

Donnie walked back into his lab. Raph came out of his room slamming the door behind him, I stood in front of April,

"Raph go back to your room you haven't cooled off yet!"

"MAKE ME LEO!" Raph eyes seemed to be filled with fire as he shoved he aside, "FEELING BETTER YET APRIL?!"

April got up & started backing away.

"Oh I see how it is! You're scared of me now, she's scared of me now Leo!" Raph chuckled, "come on I ain't gonna hurt you!" Raph grabbed April's arm.

"Raph let her go!"

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME!" Raph slammed her arm on the table, April whimpered.

"RAPH! NOW!"

Raph pushed her away hard then came up to me,"Leo listen to me-"

"No Raph you NEED to chill out! Now!" I pointed to his bedroom door.

He rolled his eyes & stopped back into his room.

"You ok April?" I didn't mean to but I laughed a little, I'd just asked her the same question about five minutes ago. She glared at me.

"Sorry," I tried to stop laughing but couldn't so left the room.

_[what'd ya think? TELL MEHH!]_


	8. It ain't nothing because it's something

**Chapter 8:**

(Hey sorry it took so long I got distracted XD)

"Hey Leo? Can I talk to you a sec?" Raph had cooled off and actually had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Yeah sure, everything alright?"

"No not exactly... I... Well..." Raph's voice kept trailing off.

"'Well...' What?"

Raph coughed up an "I'm sorry"

"What? I...I didn't hear that," I smirked, I actually had heard his cough covered apology.

"I-I'm sorry," Raph stammered.

"For...?"

"For hurting April– I-I'm just stressed!"

"How come?" I asked concerned.

"It's just... You know Donnie, he won't tell us anything. Anything! And he-he won't tell us so, so we can't do anything to help him out! It's just–" Raph's fists clenched.

"Raph..."

Raph took a deep breath, "I-I wanna help Don out but..." His voice trailed off.

"Alright, well why don't you apologize to April,"

"I was about to," Raph nodded.

Raph apologized to April and told her why he had lashed out. April understood, Donnie's not telling _was_ frustrating.

...

"You guys ready for night patrol?" I asked excitedly.

"Am I?" Raph smiled taking out his Sais spinning them around.

"Oh yeah! Mikey's ready to unleash some hot nun-chuck furry!" Mikey said taking out his nun-chucks spinning them till he hit his head. "Ok ow.."

Donnie walked our of his lab. "Ready Donnie?" I asked.

Donnie only nodded in response. We all ran out of the sewer (Donnie of course dragging behind) we ran around for a while until we spotted FishFace & Dogpound.

"Looks like it fish sticks & hot dogs for dinner boys!" I said taking my katanas out of their sheaths.

Raph and Mikey took out their weapons & spun them around a bit. I turned around to face Donnie.

"Don you alright man?" Raph and Mikey turned to face Donnie.

"I thought I told you guys to stop calling me that..." Donnie reached for his staff, "uhhh guys... I uh left my staff in uh, in the layer..."

"Donnie!" I yelled, "We don't have time for this!"

"I'm sorry Leo..." Donnie sighed.

"Gah just forget it find something to use or go back and get it!"

We all jumped down and so did a few foot soldiers.

"Man now we're out numbered 10 to 2!" Mikey said.

I facepalmed myself "count yourself Mikey..."

"Oh uh 10 to 3!"

We managed to knock out the foot soldiers before being interrupted by a breathless Donatello.

He began talking with pants in between each word, "sorry it took so long I had to to run."

Donnie and Raph fought Fishface while me and Mikey took Dogpound, Looking back every 30 seconds I could see Donnie was kicked back I go the wall again. And seeing Donnie couldn't fight I yelled, "Turtles fall back!"

...

We gathered around in the living room to watch Mikey play his 'new' video game April got him.

"Donnie we're thinking it's time to tell us what's up," I said crossing my arms.

"It's nothing Leo..." Donnie responded.

"No,"

"No what Leo?"

"It's not nothing and if you're not gonna tell us we're gonna have to force it out of you, and none of us _want_ to do that"

"Leo you know if I could tell you I would."

"We'll why can't you?" At this point I was getting frustrated and he heard it in the tone of my voice.

"April?" Donnie only glanced over at her but she didn't say anything.

"April, do you know something we don't?"

"Nope, nothing" April said looking to her left.

"Dude your a terrible lier April," Mikey said.

"Guys Donnie's just going through some hard stuff right now that's it, and that's the truth," April shifted her gaze at Donnie who was kicking at the ground.

"Guys it's late we should get to bed..." Donnie said walking toward his room.

"Yeah I should problebly get going before my aunt freaks" April said.

"Alright guys we should go too," I said to Raph and Mikey.

But little did we know while we were sleeping Donnie was going up to the surface, alone.

**[Sorry it took so long but I really liked the way this chapter turned out please review! I need feedback also favoriting & following is awesome! ~BOOYAKASHA]**


End file.
